Crimson Guard (1st)
Charter ~ The Charter of the Crimson Guard ~ Preamble This document is hereby created in order to bind the nations of the Crimson Guard, and to establish the parameters of their interaction. The Crimson Guard is hereby established as a Red Sphere alliance of free nations, which will for the perpetuity of its existence remain bound to the ideals of honour, sovereignty and sacrifice, and shall endorse any dignified means of protection in order to secure these, the highest of ideals. Article I: The Body Politic Section 1: Admissions. *a: Upon comprehensive acceptance into the Crimson Guard, member nations shall automatically receive admittance to the Body Politic. *b: Members of the Body Politic shall be considered equals. Neither discrimination nor differing treatment of an official nature shall be placed upon a member due to the length of their membership, nor for any other reason. *c: Should a member of the Body Politic fail to demonstrate behaviour worthy of his/her station, such shall be grounds for expulsion by a majority of the Council. Section 2: Purpose and Jurisdiction. *a: The Body Politic may impeach a Chancellor or any appointed Council member through a vote of no confidence. Such a vote shall require an 80% majority of voters to pass. *b: The Body Politic may amend this document with a two thirds majority of voters. *c: The Body Politic shall act as an unofficial forum for the discussion of the Crimson Guard’s direction. The Council shall not be required to conform to general views expressed in said forum, though it is hereby encouraged to consider them. *d: The Body Politic shall elect a new Chancellor should an existing Chancellor resign or become permanently unavailable. Nominations for this position shall be open to all members, however nominees must first be approved by a majority of the Council. Such a vote shall last 72 hours, shall require a two thirds majority of voters to pass, and shall be commenced within seven days of the public announcement of the Chancellor's resignation. Article II: The Chancellor *a: The Chancellor shall be the supreme head of the Crimson Guard. *b: The Chancellor shall coordinate the Council. *c: The Chancellor may remove and replace members of the Council at his/her leisure, as well as override the jurisdiction of any Council member. *d: The Chancellor’s signature shall immediately validate any treaty, though no such signature shall be given without the Body Politic being informed and a non-binding *discussion period of 72 hours has passed. *e: Should a Chancellor resign or become permanently unavailable, the Regent shall assume this Office whilst the Body Politic elects a new Chancellor from a list of candidates approved by a majority of the Council. Such a vote shall last 72 hours, shall require a two thirds majority of voters, and shall be commenced within seven days of the public announcement of the Chancellor's resignation. Article III: The Council The administration of the Crimson Guard shall be carried out by the Council, which shall include the Chancellor and the following officers: Section 1: The Regent. *a: The Regent shall be considered the Chancellor’s deputy and therefore second-in-command of the Crimson Guard. *b: The Regent shall assist the Chancellor in his/her duties, *c: The Regent shall assume the Chancery should the Chancellor become unavailable. *d: The Regent shall, whilst a vote in the Body Politic is held, assume the Chancery upon a Chancellor's resignation, and shall appoint a new Regent for this period. Section 2: The Minister of the Interior. *a: The Minister of the Interior shall be considered the head of internal affairs, and as such shall be charged with jurisdiction over recruitment, admissions, membership activity, internal security and media, and the education of the membership. *b: The Minister of the Interior shall be responsible for organising and overseeing the election of new Chancellors in the Body Politic. *c: The Minister of the Interior may appoint two deputies, and shall have the power to replace them at his/her leisure. Section 3: The Minister of Defence. *a: The Minister of Defence shall be considered the head of the military, and as such shall be charged with the jurisdiction to organize both offensive and defensive wars and coordinate rogue responses. *b: The maintenance, efficiency and performance of the Crimson Guard’s military shall be the responsibility of the Minister of Defence. *c: The Minister of Defence may appoint two deputies, and shall have the power to replace them at his/her leisure. Section 4: The Minister of Foreign Affairs. *a: The Minister of Foreign Affairs shall be considered the head of foreign affairs, and as such shall be charged with the jurisdiction to pursue treaties and submit them for discussion to the Body Politic, as well as to receive and entertain foreign envoys. *b: The Minister of Foreign Affairs shall also be responsible for maintaining the good name of the Crimson Guard and coordinating a diplomatic corps. *c: The Minister of Foreign Affairs may appoint two deputies, and shall have the power to replace them at his/her leisure. Section 5: The Minister of Finance. *a: The Minister of Finance shall be considered the head of finance and trade, and as such shall be charged with the jurisdiction to oversee the distribution of financial aid and technology, and the organization of trade. *b: The growth and financial efficiency of the Crimson Guard shall be the responsibility of the Minister of Finance. *c: The Minister of Finance may appoint two deputies, and shall have the power to replace them at his/her leisure. Article IV: Expulsion from the Guard *a: Any member of the Crimson Guard may be expelled by a majority vote of the Council. *b: Adequate and reasonable grounds for expulsion must be given both publicly to the Body Politic and privately to the expelled member in identical form. *c: An expelled member may not re-apply for membership to the Guard until a period of 28 days has passed, at which point a majority of the Council must approve the application. Article V: The War Code *a: The Crimson Guard may declare war on an alliance with a majority vote of the Council. *b: The Crimson Guard may not declare war on alliance with which a mutual defense and/or mutual aggression agreement has been signed. *c: The Crimson Guard shall not be obliged to enter an offensive war through the activation of agreements not signed by the Crimson Guard. *d: The Crimson Guard shall not pursue monetary reparations from offensive wars. *e: The Crimson Guard shall not accept terms of surrender which require the removal and/or expulsion of any Council or Body Politic member. *f: The Crimson Guard shall stand resolutely against the practices of 'Permanent and Eternal Zero-Infrastructure', and therefore it shall never apply these measures to any individual or alliance. *g: The Crimson Guard recognizes that the safety of its nations is of primary concern in war. For this reason, it supports the use of nuclear weaponry in general and more specifically the exercise of ‘nuclear first strikes’, in order to protect these nations. Article VI: Amendments *a: As stated in Article I, the Body Politic alone shall have the jurisdiction to amend this document. *b: Any member of the Body Politic shall have the right to propose an amendment, and such a proposal shall proceed to a vote after a 72 hour discussion period has passed. *c: Following this discussion period, the proposal shall proceed to a vote, which shall last for 48 hours. *d: The amendment shall be enacted immediately should, after the voting period has passed, two thirds of voters endorse the proposal. Conclusion With this, the Charter of Crimson Guard is completed. May this document be held in esteem for all perpetuity and be considered totally binding to all who do and shall exist under it. Government *Chancellor: Francesca **Regent: Hell Scream ***Secretary: Sup4l33t3ki11a *Minister of Foreign Affairs: President Kent *Minister of the Interior: Sup4l33t3ki11a *Minister of Defense: Vacant *Minister of Finance: Olaf Eriksson Announcements Category:Crimson Guard